Opposites Attract
by KeikoAyakaChan
Summary: Seifer and Hayner. Hayner and Seifer. One; a carefree, fun-loving boy with a heart of gold. The other; an egotistical, bully with a superiority complex. Complete opposites. But you know what they say about opposites… Seiner. Bad at summary D:
1. Prologue

_**Okay, this is my first story here. I want to continue this one unlike my previous Seiner. I got bored with it after the first chapter thing... I know this is not good. Far from good. But anyway... if you like it, please review. If not review and tell me why. But please no flames :(**_

**_I don't like flames T_T_**

**_And if you have any ideas to help me with this story, it would really help xD. _**

_\\ Prologue //_

As Hayner walked into the Usual Spot, he threw his books down on the ground and flopped down onto the ratty old couch. Roxas walked in right after Hayner throwing his stuff on top of his and sitting on Hayner's feet. Hayner always had a habit of hogging the couch. Olette and Pence followed right after placing their stuff on the table and both taking seats in the armchairs. These four best friends, when they were young, had formed this inseparable group. Many had tried to join the group but none ever really fit in. It's not that they weren't friendly. The four were actually very friendly. But no one had ever really fit into their little puzzle. It's like they were meant to be together. Best friends forever.

Hayner was the unofficial leader of the group being that he was the most outgoing of the four. Hayner was an average boy, of average height and weight. He had a strange fascination with camo but other than that, if you hadn't known him, you'd think he was a normal kid. If you did know him, you knew it was otherwise. Hayner was a strange kid. He was headstrong with certain things but other times he was so mellow and laidback. He was loud and abrasive but at the same time, he could be very thoughtful. He _was_ a strange kid. But everyone loved him because of his great personality. He was the most accepting person and the greatest friend. Once you were his friend, he would be there for you no matter what.

Then there is Roxas. Easily the quietest of the group. Unless you pissed him off. Or he was on a sugar rush. And when Roxas got hyper… there was no stopping him. And if you got him angry, you'd better watch out. But Roxas still is a pretty fun loving kid. Around new people he could get shy but once you get to know him, he was just as loud as Hayner, if not louder sometimes. He was also strong. Very strong. He actually won the Struggling trophy last year beating Setzer, the Twilight Town champion. He, like Hayner, is also extremely kind and a great friend.

Next is the only female of the four. Olette. She is at the top of her class and a bit of a perfectionist. For example, once the whole year she got all A's and A+'s. Then in the last quarter she got an A- and guess what? She cried about it because she didn't get an A or above (but don't think it was a tantrum. It was more like whining). Most kids would be ecstatic to get those grades. Not Olette. But unlike what that suggests, she was also, like her friends, quite fun loving. Unless it 'goes too far'. She's constantly lecturing Hayner about his antics. But even through the nagging, Olette always is behind her friends and always the supportive mother figure.

Finally last but definitely not least, Pence. Pence is also at the top of his class (probably right behind Olette). Pence has an extreme love of science and also photography. He was constantly taking pictures of his friends (much to their dismay). Pence was the pacifist of the group, always hating when they would get into fights with the Disciplinary Committee (more on them later). He was kind and gentle and a great friend. And the only straight male in their group. Oh, did I forget to mention Hayner and Roxas are gay? Oh, my bad. Well they are. And everyone knows but no one bothers them. (The girls think it's hot, and half the guys are afraid Hayner or Roxas will kill them and the other half are their friends.)

And so there they were. First day of school just over. And 179 school days left to go.

'Oh joy.' Hayner thought covering his eyes, '179 more days of Seifer…'. Hayner pushed Roxas off his legs and got up looking to his friends.

"Let's go get some Sea Salt Ice Cream before the ice cream parlor closes…" Hayner sighed. As soon as school hit, ice cream equaled gone. And Hayner loved ice cream. Roxas got up stretched and nodded in agreement and Olette and Pence followed after the two after they exited their hideaway.

As the four walked, chatting about their classes and new gossip, they came to the Sandlot. Hayner deterred his attention from their conversation about the new pregnant chick and looked around for Seifer, his least favorite blond idiot, but didn't spot him and smiled.

'Alright, at least today I haven't had a run in with him…'

"'Sup chickenwuss,". Hayner groaned and turned to face Seifer. Seifer had his signature smirk on. Fuck his life.

----------------------------------------------------TEH PAGEBREAK YO ;D-------------------------------------------------------

(Speak on the devil...) Seifer walked into the Sandlot, Struggle bat slung casually over his shoulder. His friends Rai and Fuu followed behind him silently. Seifer was the self proclaimed leader of their 'Disciplinary Committee'. Truthfully, they just created this so they could beat up 'punks' and have it be 'justified'. No one really bothered them as they were afraid Seifer would hunt them down if they questioned him. (Plus, Seifer normally only picked on Hayner and the gang. Especially Hayner. )

As was said, Seifer was the self-appointed lead of said 'Disciplinary Committee'. He was a platinum blond with piercing blue eyes and an attitude problem. No one messed with him. Except for Hayner of course. Hayner was the only one who dared to question Seifer. Why? Because Seifer would kick your ass if you argued with him. Which is why Hayner ended up bruised almost everyday. But Seifer, like Hayner, was loyal to a fault and a devoted friend. He never backed down from anything.

Next is Rai. Now… Rai isn't the smartest guy. He got straight C's in almost all his classes last year even when he tried. But he did excel in one class. Culinary. Seriously. He was a natural cook. Seifer and Fuu swore that one day, Rai would have his own cooking show. Rai was just an amazing cook. And an amazing friend. He may not have always understood what was going on some of the time, but even so, he would stay by his friend's side.

Now Vivi. Most didn' t consider him a member of the group and wondered why Seifer let him hang out with them anyway. Some figured he was related to one of them somehow. Others thought that Seifer kept him there to be his lackey. And then the minority thought that maybe Seifer actually liked him. But anyway, Vivi was almost never around. And when he was, he was with them for like 5 minutes before he mysteriously disappeared. But anyway…

Finally was Fuu. Like Olette, the only female of her posse. Fuu gave a new meaning to the word silent. She almost never spoke and when she did, it was one word in the same monotone voice. And she was scary. Every guy, including Seifer himself, was afraid to cross her path. When Fuu was mad, boy was she mad. Luckily, it was hard to get under her skin. But she was still kind. She helped out others often and on multiple occasions, patched Hayner or Roxas up after a brawl. And she was a great friend. She always supported the people she cared about.

Seifer began struggling with Rai while Fuu sat on the bench reading her new book, Pendragon.

'First day of school," Seifer thought to himself, chuckling, 'and 179 more days to annoy my favorite blond cutie. ' Speaking of said blond cutie, Hayner and his friends walked into the Sandlot. That's right. Seifer was gay too. For Hayner. But unlike Hayner and Roxas, no one knew about him. He was still 'in the closet'.

Seifer looked to Rai and Fuu and smirked. Rai and Fuu smirked right back at him, standing behind their leader. 'Perfect.', Seifer thought as he stalked towards the group. He saw Hayner looking around for him but they were in the corner away from his line of view so Hayner had not spotted him. Hayner looked relieved to not see Seifer. Boy would he be disappointed.

"'Sup chickenwuss," Seifer called out. He saw Hayner clench his hands and slowly turn around, Hayner's face, scrunched in aggravation. Seifer smirked wide. 'Ah, let his games begin.'


	2. Love him, love him not

**Yay! I had reviews! I'm not sure how to respond yet so I'll respond here xD**

**FinalFallenFantasy: Thank you! Seifer should definately do that but he's too stupid xD Maybe Hayner might like him more if he did that lol. I know the fangirls would love for him to flying-tackle-glomp-kiss Hayner.**

**Ninny-na: Thank you :3 Hopefully Hayner and Seifer will realize their undying love soon enough! **

**Okay, here is the first chapter. It's a lil shorter than the Prologue but I will get to the Seinery goodness in the next chapter. :D**

// _Chapter 1 \\_

"Seifer, what the frick do you want?" Hayner growled. Roxas stood behind Hayner, ready for a fight. Olette and Pence stood to the side of their friends, ready to jump in if they were needed.

"You know what I want lamer," Seifer continued to smirk at Hayner, striding towards him, smirk becoming a wide grin. Seifer walked right up to Hayner and placed his lips right at Hayner's ear. And Hayner couldn't help but blush. W-why was Seifer standing so close to him? And why was he blushing? It wasn't like there was something intimate going on… Seifer was just probably going to insult him or something… But why was his heart racing?

"Hey lamer," Seifer whispered huskily in his ear. "W-what?" Hayner tried to sound angry but instead he sounded out of breath.

"Your shoes untied."

Hayner suddenly was confused. Wait… that was it? He looked down only to realize, his shoes didn't have laces… Hayner fell backwards as he was struck with the familiar foam of a struggle bat.

"Hey! Asshole! That was a cheap shot!" Hayner jumped up snarling at the blond bully. Roxas threw Hayner a struggle bat as Roxas got one for himself.

"Hey, it's not my fault you're too stupid to know your shoes don't have laces. It's called using your opponents' weaknesses to your advantage. Yours just happens to be your stupidity." Seifer couldn't help but chuckle as Hayner turned red in anger and slight embarrassment. Hayner was too cute.

Hayner ran at Seifer using his whole body weight to drive him forward. He knew it was a stupid move but he couldn't help it. Seifer just pissed him off so much… Seifer easily dodged the attack and Hayner went flying forward, smashing his face into the dirt. The young camo clad boy jumped right back up running at his opponent. Seifer rolled his eyes and knocked Hayner back quite easily. The younger fell backward wiping his mouth. Around him he heard Pence and Rai fighting and Roxas was dueling Fuu. Olette stood on the side cheering her friends on (Olette wasn't much of a fighter. The only one she fought was Vivi who wasn't very strong. Fuu on the other hand was just as strong as Rai so either Pence or Roxas had to fight her). Hayner stood, taking an aggressive stance, waiting for Seifer to come at him. Seifer ran forward at Hayner engaging in close-hand combat.

Before the two blonds knew it, the struggle bats were dropped and the two were wrestling around in the dirt. Seifer was winning. But Hayner didn't give up the struggle. He punched wildly hoping to land a hit. Once he felt his fist graze Seifer's chin but other than that, he had no good hits. Seifer on the other hand gave Hayner a good punch right in the left eye.

Hayner shoved Seifer off him and lunged at him, getting him right in the cheek. Seifer felt the impact and immediately charged at Hayner knocking him over.

Seifer pinned Hayner to the ground, Hayner glaring in defiance at the platinum blond holding him to the dirt. Seifer straddled Hayner's hips snarling at the younger male. Hayner futilely attempted to escape from Seifer's hold on him but failed… miserably. Seifer held on strong until Hayner stopped moving. He gazed into the younger's hazel eyes his blue eyes flicking over to Hayner's full pink lips. They looked so soft and moist… As Seifer contemplated kissing him, Hayner suddenly began struggling again and Seifer was taken out of his daydream. He released Hayner who just stared at him. And then Hayner ran. Seifer stared after him wondering what had caused such a reaction from the boy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'What the hell just happened back there!?' Hayner thought running as fast as he could. Forget ice cream right now! Hayner just had to get away from there. Unbeknownst to Seifer, while he was daydreaming about kissing the boy, Hayner was busy trying to conceal a boner. He had no clue why his body reacted that way to the bully… I mean he was gay but not for Seifer! Seifer was an asshole who cared for no one, he was stupid and… he had a great body and really nice lips…

Hayner mentally cursed himself for thinking that. He was supposed to be convincing himself that he didn't like Seifer! Not giving himself reasons _to _like him. Hayner grew tired of running and stopped finding himself outside of his house. How lucky. He ran up the steps, unlocked the door and ran inside up to his room, locking himself inside.

"Hayner? Sweetie is there something the matter?" His mother called to him, concerned.

"Naw. I'm alright mom." Hayner called back down to his mother. "Well… alright then." His mother said. She didn't believe him but figured she'd leave it be. If Hayner really needed help he would tell her, she was sure.

Upstairs Hayner began to pace about his room. He knew he was over reacting slightly but he didn't care. It was a big deal to him. Damn it! He didn't like Seifer! Then it dawned on him. He left Roxas, Pence and Olette there. What kind of a friend was he to ditch them, no matter what the reason? And so Hayner proceeded to run all the way back to the sandlot.

------------------------------------------------------PAGEBREAK YO ;D-----------------------------------------------------------

Back at the sandlot, Roxas stared after his best friend. What did Seifer do now?

"Hey, jackass. What'd you do to Hayner?" Roxas marched straight up to Seifer glaring at him.

"Honestly blondie, I got no clue. The freak just got up and starting running." Seifer said truthfully. He looked at Roxas and then back the way Hayner had run.

Roxas looked at Seifer, trying to deduce if Seifer was lying or not but decided to believe him. Seifer looked… almost concerned.

"Well, whatever. We're gonna go see what's up with him." Roxas stated motioning for Pence and Olette to follow. The three walked towards the exit, the Disciplinary Committee not stopping them. Roxas suddenly turned and walked back towards Seifer, Rai and Fuu. The other two were about to follow but Roxas told them to wait.

He walked straight up to Seifer and simply said "I think you like him."

Seifer was shocked to say the least. Did he mean…?

"What?" Seifer asked dumbly. "I think you like Hayner." Roxas crossed him arms. "Am I wrong?"

Seifer chuckled and looked straight at Roxas. "That's none of your business lamer."

Roxas rolled his eyes. "I'll take that as a yes." Seifer snorted. Roxas suddenly turned serious. "Whatever the case… just don't hurt him. Okay?"

He hesitated at first but, Seifer just simply nodded looking into Roxas's eyes. Roxas gave Seifer a small smile and ran back towards his friends. Seifer sat there wondering what happened…. That was just plain weird.

"Alright?" Fuu asked looking concerned. Fuu knew Seifer liked Hayner and knew that Seifer was partially upset by what happened.

"…Yeah… I'm alright." Seifer looked to his friends. "Let's go." Seifer walked out of the sandlot. Rain and Fuu looked at one another.

"Would those idiots just get together, y'know." Rai shook his head.

"Stupid." Fuu agreed. The two ran after Seifer thinking the same thing.

'Gosh would Seifer just tell Hayner how he felt instead of playing games with the poor boys heart..'

**Yes! Seifer would you just kiss/glomp him already!**

**Seifer: Gladly D *reaches out to grope Hayner***

**Hayner: Bad Seifer! *swats his hand* She said kiss/glomp, not molest.**

**Me: Oh, molesting is good too D**

**Seifer: *devious/perverted grin***

**Hayner: ......**


	3. God, I think I like him

**Hey all! An update -le gasp- Yes, after what seems like forever, I've actually updated this story. I'm sorry it's not that long but I promise, the actual plot will surface in the next chapter. **

**I'd also like to say, I'm thinking about setting up a website _all_ about Seiner. I'm not sure if my fellow Seiner fans would like that and support it so I'd _very _much like if you'd tell me whether or not you think I should go ahead for it. I mean, there are plenty of fansites for other pairings so why not Seiner! **

**And now for replies!**

**Ashayu: Hehe, thank you! I'm happy you're enjoying it so far ^^**

**FinalFallenFantasy: Ah, well. He's Seifer. He's gonna mess around with our little HayHay xD **

**Ninny-na: Hmm... Seifer flying-glomp-tackle-kiss Hayner.... I think I might write a crack one-shot about that -devilish grin-**

**FrankIeroRules: Thank you ^^ I'm glad you liked that xD Hopefully you will continue reading!**

**TheRecorder: Well, I'm hoping you like where I take it ^^ Thanks for the review!**

**ilovewriting23: Oh don't worry, I definately will be writing more of this pairing -grin-**

**So with all that out of the way, Enjoy!**

Hayner ran down the stairs, quickly grabbing a cookie his mother had baked before running out the door.

"See ya, mom!" He called before slamming the door shut.

"Hayner!" His mother called but it was too late. Hayner was already out and well on his way. "Oh, that boy." His mother mused watching her son run down the street.

-_ring ring-_

Hayner's mom picked up the phone: "Hello. Dincht residence."

"Ah, hello, Sarah? This is Mr. Flecker. I need to speak to you about something."

"Oh! Mr. Flecker, sir. Yes, of course. What do you need, sir?"

"Well, Sarah, I've been meaning to speak to you about a promotion…"

------------------------------------------------------PAGEBREAK YO ;D-----------------------------------------------------------

While Hayner ran one way, Roxas, Pence and Olette ran towards Hayner's house. Eventually the four met about halfway, right around the Usual Spot.

"Hey, Hayner! What the heck happened back there? You had all of us worried." Roxas questioned his best friend as they walked into the Usual Spot.

Hayner huffed before flopping onto the ratty old couch. "Guys… I can't believe I'm saying this but… I think… I might _like..._" Hayner fake-gagged before uttering "Seifer."

Roxas looked at Hayner, a smirk on his face. He knew Seifer liked him back but, hey! He was gonna let the two of them figure this out for themselves for all the times Seifer had beat him up and Hayner, well this was payback for last April Fool's.

Pence, on the other hand was doing a pretty accurate impression of a dying fish.

Olette just sat there, a sweet smile gracing her delicate face.

"Seifer?! Dude! Seifer? I mean, he's an asshole! Why him?" Pence questioned, seeking for answers to this. I mean, never in his _wildest_ (okay, maybe wildest) dreams would he ever imagine _Hayner _liking _Seifer_. I mean, they were complete opposites!

"Gah! How the heck should I know! You think you're upset, Pence? You should have seen me at home trying to get rid the… er… 'problem' in my pants!"

Roxas snorted as Pence shuddered at the mental image. "TMI Hayner."

The whole time Olette sat there. Smiling.

"So, what are you gonna do about it?" Roxas sat forward, interested in what the other blonde would say.

"Fuck. I don't know right now…" Hayner bit his lip, looking at Olette. "'Lette. You haven't said anything."

Olette smoothed her pants, her smile becoming a wide grin. "Well, I think it's great Hayner. You should ask him out." Olette giggled as both Pence and Hayner's jaws dropped. Roxas burst out laughing, finding the whole situation just simply amusing.

"'Lette. Are you on drugs?! He would _kill _me! No, he would _obliterate _me!" Hayner flailed his arms around dramatically, ranting on how Seifer would kill him. "…he would strangle me and then hang me and feed my body to a bunch of hungry alligators!"

"Hayner, calm down." Olette held her hand up, signaling for Hayner to stop freaking out. "It was just a suggestion. Now, how about we get that ice cream!"

Hayner immediately stopped at the mention of his favorite, frozen treat.

"Hell yeah! I almost forgot! Heh. Let's hurry! Before they close!" The camo clad boy ran down the alleyway, Pence and Olette running behind him. Roxas looked after Hayner, smiling and shaking his head. This was going to be fun for him to watch. Roxas ran after his three best friends laughing the whole way.

------------------------------------------------------PAGEBREAK YO ;D-----------------------------------------------------------

Hayner licked the remaining Sea Salt Ice Cream off his hands before opening the door to his home. Him, Olette, Roxas and Pence had eaten _all _the ice cream they could before it was snatched away from them. 'Ah, sea salt ice cream, parting is such sweet sorrow.'

Hayner opened the door to his humble abode, smelling the delicious smell of his favorite real food, mac n' cheese. Yum!

"Hey, mom."

His mom turned, smiling at him. "Hi, honey. I need to speak to you about something, but that can wait until after mac n' cheese!"


	4. Wait? I'm moving?

**So, we've got a new chapter to this crappy story. Hoorah. Most of you reviewers called what was going to happen... that's just how unoriginal I am. But if you still don't know where I'm going with this, well, you can read this chapter and find out just what's going on. To be truthful with you guys, I'm not so sure where I will be going with this so any ideas are apreciated.**

**I might even discontinue this story and just start a new one. One with a better plot and with better writing. I'm horrible with words if you hadn't noticed already.**

**Oh yes! And in the previous chapter I mentioned a Seiner website... I think I will be doing it for the few who said it would be a good idea or would just like one. Feel free to still give input on whether you think it's a good idea or not!**

**Anywho! On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: (just in case) Well, I am the proud owner of many things, including nice laptop, a PS2 that works half the time and a multitude of stuffed animals but alas, I do not own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, Seifer and Hayner would be having wild, sexy buttsmex all over Twlight Town. And AkuRoku would be worshipped by all. **

_________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hayner, sit down for a second." Hayner looked at his mom curiously, wondering why she was acting so strange.

"What's the matter, mom?" Hayner inquired, giving his mother an odd look.

"Honey… I got a promotion and I am now the boss of one of our firms."

"Mom! Congratulations!" Hayner smiled, genuinely very proud of his mother. He knew she worked hard each day to keep Hayner and herself in good standing.

Sarah Dincht smiled, knowing her son wouldn't like the next part. "Thank you, sweetie. The only thing is… the firm I am now the boss of… It's in New York." She bit her lip, watching her son's face turn from delighted, to confused and finally to anger.

"Mom! What the hell!? We can't _move_! No. I'm not friggin' moving!" The blonde balled his hands at his sides, looking at his mother in disbelief. He felt like his whole world was crumbling underneath his feet. He _couldn't _leave his friends. They were like family to him.

"Hayner… Calm down." She sighed before continuing. "I'm giving you a couple options for the situation. You can either do the easiest thing and just move with me." She pursed her lips. "Or… if you can find someone that I approve of who is willing to take you in, you can stay here." She finished looking at her son. Hayner's face lit up as soon as she finished the second option.

"So, if I can find someone to stay with I can stay here?" Hayner knew his mother wanted him to move with her but he just couldn't get up and _leave_. Like he said: his friend's meant the world to him.

"Yes. You can. But, I'll warn you, even if you find someone, I will call everyday to check on you and will come visit every chance I get." Mrs. Dincht smiled. She knew her son would like that option.

"Thanks, mom! I'm gonna go call Rox and see if I can stay with him…" Hayner started up the stairs before turning around. "Mom…" He felt bad. He loved his mom and all it was just… "it's not that I don't want to live with you it's just…" Sarah Dincht held up her hands and smiled in understanding.

"I know, honey. Go call Roxas."

"Thanks, mom..." The young boy ran up the stairs with the phone to call his best friend.

--------------------------------------------------------- THE PAGEBREAK YO ;D-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello?"

"Rox?"

"Hayner?"

"Yeah. Dude I have a _huge _favor to ask of you…" Hayner explained the whole situation to Roxas before he concluded with: "So, can I live with you?"

"Dude! I'd love that! Let me go ask my parents. Be right back." He heard the phone hit the soft material of what was probably Roxas's bed and then it was followed by the faint sound of Roxas yelling for his parents. After what seemed like hours, but was merely a few minutes, Hayner heard the phone being picked up.

"Hayner?" It was Roxas's mom.

"Oh, hello Mrs. Strife."

"Hello, darling. Roxas told me about your situation and… well…. I'm extremely sorry but my husband lost his job today and at this point, I'm worried about how the Roxas, Cloud, my husband and myself are going to survive without money coming in from him… and I don't think we can handle another child to feed and clothe… I'm so sorry, honey! You're like a son to me and I would let you live with us in a heartbeat but this situation… It's just…"

Hayner's face drooped. "That's okay Mrs. Strife. I understand. I'll try asking Pence. Please tell Roxas I'll talk to him tomorrow…" Hayner knew Roxas's mom would do anything for him. She just couldn't right now. He picked the wrong time to ask that question.

"Okay, good luck Hayner."

"Thank you. G'night." Hayner clicked the _off _button and immediately began dialing Pence. He was so _sure _they'd let him stay but he hadn't expected that to happen… just his luck…

"Hello?"

"Pence? Dude, I seriously need your help!"

"Hayner? What's up, man?" Hayner proceeded to repeat his story to his other best friend, adding in the situation with Roxas. "So, please tell me I can stay there…"

"I mean, I'd love to have you over but I'll have to ask my parents. Wait a minute…" Hayner waited once again before he heard another voice on the other end once again.

"Hayner?" Oh, shit. It was Pence's mom. Last time it didn't end well… _'Please _let this be different' Hayner thought, listening as the fatal words were said: "Hayner, I'm sorry but…"

After hanging up with Pence's mom he realized he had one choice left. Olette . '_Shit…'_ Hayner thought dialing Olette's number. It wasn't that he didn't want to stay with Olette; he loved the girl (not like that, remember: gay? Yeah. Plus Pence had his eye on her…), but it was just… remember when Roxas mentioned April Fool's? Well, Hayner thought it would be just downright _hilarious _to tell Olette's parents he got her pregnant as a "joke". Let's just say, they did **not** find it at all funny… Roxas and Pence warned him.

"Hello?"

"Lettie? I know this is a bad idea but I need your help…" The young male, once again pleaded his story to his female best friend, expressing his dire need for help. "And please tell your parents I'm sorry and I love them and I'll do _anything_ just as long as they let me stay with you guys! Please!"

A sigh. "Hayner, I'll ask but don't expect anything."

….

"Hayner Dincht! I can't believe you would_** think**_ of even asking to stay with us after what you did!" It was Olette's mom. And boy did she sound happy... 'Fuck my life…" Hayner thought sourly, listening to the yelling of the older women on the phone…. 'Dammit!'

------------------------------------------------------PAGEBREAK YO ;D-----------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Seifer and his posse walked in to see Hayner slumped over his desk, a look of utter despair marring his usually happy face. He saw Roxas, Pence and Olette all around him, seemingly trying to comfort him but the poor boy wasn't even cracking a smile. Seifer was _almost_ worried enough to go over and try and help cheer his favorite blond annoyance. Keyword: almost. He smirked thinking of a way to annoy the blonde. That would get him out of this slump.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Axel walking towards the group.

"Hey guys! Wazzup!" Axel plopped down next to his boyfriend, Roxas. Yeah, the pyromaniac was dating sweet, innocent Roxas (Much to Hayner's dismay considering he **hates **the redheaded moron. And it's the same for Axel. )

"What's with wittle Hayhay?" Axel poked at Hayner's cheek, enjoying the way Hayner didn't even blink.

Roxas wacked Axel hard before telling him why Hayner was so upset.

"Oh, so that's it. Oh well. That's sucks…" Another smack. "Ouch! C'mon baby don't be like that!"

Roxas took Axel to the side and simply said: "Offer to let him stay with you."

Axel's jaw dropped and sputtered in disbelief. "Him? Living with me? Hell fucking no!"

Roxas crossed his arms, glaring at his boyfriend, "If you don't, not only will I break up with you, but I will also torture you for the rest of your life and then skin you alive and feed your rotting carcass to a bunch of hungry squirrels."

Axel rolled his eyes in disbelief. Yeah, like Roxas would do that. Roxas saw this and folded his arms over his chest. Time to pull out the big guns…

"If you don't offer to let Hayner live with you, no sex. It's your choice." Axel's jaw dropped. How could Roxas even think of denying him his most wonderful pleasure! Unlike the other one, Axel knew Roxas would follow through on this threat.

Axel grumbled. "Fine. But I'm doing this for us. Not for Hayner…"

Seifer watched the whole exchange, not hearing exactly what was said, but seeing that if Red was going to try and make Hayner feel better, it had to be bad. It was then he decided to interfere. He got up, striding towards their little group, a smirk spread across his face.

"Aww, lamer. Don't feel bad. I'm sure there are _lot's_ people uglier than you." Seifer walked over sitting on a desk waiting for Hayner to blow up. Seifer could say anything, whether it was clever or not and Hayner always got pissed. This time, Hayner just looked at Seifer with a blank look before he resumed staring at the 'oh-so-interesting' surface of his desk. Now Seifer was worried. And so were Rai and Fuu. Hayner barely even acknowledged the bully's existence.

"Hey, what's up with the chickenwuss?" Seifer inquired to Olette, who proceeded to explain why Hayner's was uncharacteristically depressed. Seifer looked back at Hayner, his expression softening. Hayner couldn't leave…

"Hey," Axel stepped forward. "Okay, you, me and the whole world knows that I hate your guts. And we all know you hate mine. But… you make Roxas happy so… if you want… you can live with me…" Axel sighed, secretly hoping Hayner would decline.

Said boy, looked up, his eyes slightly less defeated than before.

"You have to be kidding me. Ugh. I'm actually considering it…."

Seifer closed his eyes.

"Lamer… if you don't want to stay with him… I _guess_ I could let you stay with me. I don't live with my parents so you don't need to worry about that… so… yeah I guess… well, there's the offer if you want to take it…" Seifer blushed slightly as everyone stared at him. What was he thinking? Hayner probably hated him just as much as Axel. 'God, I think I just fucked up.' Seifer thought waiting for Hayner to reply.

Hayner sat up looking at the blonde bully. Why would Seifer do something nice for him? There had to be a catch…

"So, you're saying I could stay with you?"

Seifer nodded.

"For free?"

He nodded again.

"And you wouldn't torture me?"

"Chickenwuss, I'm actually being nice so take it or leave it!"

Hayner debated in his head over which to stay with. Axel was probably the most annoying guy he'd ever met and Seifer was no doubt the biggest dick he knew… But the plus side to Axel was that he knew Axel wouldn't physically injure him… but then Seifer… he had always wondered what the blonde bully was like when he wasn't harming him and his friends. Did he just wake up to being a jerk? Or did he just save that for them? What did he eat? Where did he live? What kind of toothpaste did he use?... Okay, the last one seemed a bit stalker-ish even for Hayner but, whatever! And he did find Seifer attractive and this would give him more opportunity to see him… Seifer was looking pretty good right now.

"Seifer… I'm think I'm taking you up on that offer. I guess… I'll be living with you."

Seifer tried to hold back a smile but failed and quickly covered it up with a smirk. "Alright lamer, get your stuff ready and you can move in Friday I guess." He then simply walked away, leaving all of them to wonder why Seifer had done something so nice.

Roxas knew but he said nothing as he smiled to himself.

Olette had the same smile on. 'Hmm… I think there's a little bit more to this…' She looked between Hayner and Seifer and held back a squeal. 'They so totally like each other!' She thought to herself, fangirling at the thought of the two males together.

Hayner looked to his friends, smiling for the first time that day.

"Looks like things are gonna get a lil' interesting…"

_________________________________________________________________________________________

**See what I said about unoriginal. Oh well, I'm answering my reviewers here because if I did it at the top, I was sure I would give away this 'oh-so-surprising' plot. And I did plan on making him move away for real but it just depressed me so I decided against it. I'll write an angsty one not part of this one... On to responses!**

_GreenxxTulips: You called it! Kind of... he _almost _moved away. I just couldn't follow through and make him move like I planned. And I think I'm going to be making that website considering I got a couple of people who would like for me too make it._

_FinalFallenFantasy: lol Roxas is going to make the two of them suffer. But of course if things get out of hand, Roxie will be sure to step in. And you also called the moving away part! But I just couldn't do it to them._

_TheRecorder: Yes! They _were _moving. Now they are not. Because Seifer luffles Hayhay and wants him to stay. I almost was going to have him agonize over his attraction to Seifer more but Hayner just seems like a guy who would accept things as they come... at least to me. Hopefully this was an okay turn out for this whole thing...._

_Ninny-na: You got it! Halfway... only because he's not moving away. Just with Seify. Like I said, Hayhay was going to move but I just couldn't do it though... _

_shipet100: Yay! I'm happy you liked it! Hopefully this was soon enough and worth it. If it was bad, I'm sorry T_T And I'm glad you like the idea! I think I will make the website..._

_XxIndecencyxX: Really? Wow, I'm happy I was able to make you like this pairing now. I hope this awful chapter doesn't change your mind though... XD_

**_So, here it is! Sorry if it sucked. _**

**_And guess what!? If you click that little review button down there *points* I will write a oneshot where Seifer flying/tackle/glomps/kisses Hayner!_**


	5. First day in hell

**Hey all! So, if you're here, that means you're still reading so... Thank you! I just want to say thank you to all who have favorited, alerted or reviewed this story. It means a lot to me considering this is my first real story. I hope you continue reading and enjoy what I write. Even if I'm making this all up as I go... Anywho!**

**This update took longer than I had expected but at last, it is here. I had fun writing this chapter and hopefully I'll get some actual Seiner action in the next chapter... If you have any ideas of what shoud happen next, let me know :)**

**So here are my responses to my oh-so-lovely reviewers 33 **

_GreenxxTulips: Well, I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint! And yes, I did end up writing it and I hope everyone enjoyed it even though it was random..._

_FrankIeroRules: Hehe ^^ Thank you! I hope you like this one as well._

_TheRecorder: XDDD You wrote that _perfectly_! That really made my day when I read that. And I'm happy you still like Seiner-in-the-house :)_

_PencilsLovePaper: Thank you ^^ I hope you enjoy!_

_sprees4life: I plan I writing a lot more so long as I get positive feedback._

_Mikan-citrus fruits: Axel would probably give up a limb for Roxas-sex... And I'm really happy you love it._

_LiisuT: That's okay! Crazy fangirls are the best kind! And thank you verrrrry much for reading that one as well and I'm so happy you like what I'm writing._

**Thank you reviewers! Alright! Now that I'm done with that! On to the Seiner! **

* * *

Hayner sluggishly climbed the stairs, opened the door to his new room and flopped down onto the bed. He huffed into his pillow and lifted his eyes so that he could see out his window. It was raining. Hayner sighed and rolled over onto his back. His first night with Seifer had gone better than he had expected…

It was a Friday but luckily, it was a holiday so Hayner could spend the day packing and then hang out with his mom until he had to go to Seifer's. No one actually knew what holiday it was though… It was something celebrated in another country but the townsfolk celebrated it anyway. Why? Hayner figured it was just an excuse for a day off from school & work but hey! Who was he to complain?

The young skater had woken up early so that he could pack his stuff. Unlike his mother (who had packed gradually throughout the week), Hayner decided to wait the day of their move to actually pack anything. But it wasn't like he had much to pack. Seifer had approached him during school and told him that there was already a bed and such in the room he'd be living in so he didn't need to bring his. Unless of course he had some type of attachment to it. But there was nothing too special about his furniture… most of it was worn down so they were simply going to leave that stuff outside so that someone could take it or it would be thrown out.

Roxas, Pence and Olette showed up around 9:00 to help Hayner pack. They had gotten little done when they heard the doorbell ring and opened the door to see Axel, who had showed up to help as well. Surprisingly (or maybe not so surprisingly…), Roxas hadn't asked Axel to come. When asked about why he had showed up, Axel faked a hurt expression and spewed some crap about 'coming out of the 'kindness' of his heart.' Yeah, riiiight. More like he wanted an excuse to come see Roxas… But all that mattered to Hayner was that Axel was another person who could help bring what Axel had dubbed, 'Hayhay's shit' down to the car. Although, he would not let the pyro touch most of his stuff, fearing the redhead would somehow set fire to his possessions.

It took a couple of hours to finally pack all of Hayner's things and around 12:00, Hayner and his mom went out for lunch. It was the last day they were going to see each other for awhile so his mom was set on it being the best day ever. They had gone to IHOP, Hayner's & his mom's favorite restaurant and later went to a spa. At first Hayner complained, saying it was a 'girly' thing to do but after a nice foot rub and back massage, the young blonde decided it **was** good idea. So relaxing. The rest of the day the mother and son went from place to place, doing all their favorite things. Hayner even tried to teach his mom how to skateboard! She eventually got the hang of it and only fell half the time as opposed to all the time. Hayner loved his mom.

At about 5:00, they both decided it was time to get their stuff. Hayner's mom had to be at the airport at 6:00 and they didn't want to bring Hayner too late. I mean, they didn't want to inconvenience Seifer when he was being so kind. Well, Hayner's mother didn't want to bother him. Hayner of course could care less if they disturbed Seifer's schedule.

The ride to Seifer's was silent; but a comfortable silence. The gang, including Axel, had decided to go along for the ride. They wanted to help Hayner move into the house. And they also didn't want to leave Hayner alone with Seifer. Who knows what Seifer might do.

When they arrived, the gang saw Seifer sitting on his porch, talking to someone on his cell phone. Most likely Rai or Fuu. When he saw the car pull up, he said something quickly into the phone and closed it abruptly. He smirked, watching as Hayner oogled his house. For a teenager, he had scored a pretty nice house. It wasn't a mansion, no, but it was pretty big. Not some dingy apartment.

As Hayner climbed out of his car, he looked to Seifer and smiled.

"Nice house." He commented before running to the trunk to grab his belongings. Seifer shook his head. Weird, weird kid.

He saw what was probably Hayner's mother climb out of the car. She walked toward Seifer and extended her arm for Seifer to shake. Behind her, Seifer noticed Hayner's dweeby friends and Red climb out and run around to the back of the car to help their blonde friend. He looked back to Hayner's mom and saw her smile warmly at him. Seifer reached his hand out and gently grasped her hand.

"Hello. Hayner never told me he had a beautiful younger sister before. "Seifer inwardly congratulated himself. He could be polite when he needed to. And he could suck up when he need to as well.

Sarah Dincht giggled lightly at his comment and proceeded to speak. "And you must be the infamous Seifer." She grinned. "Hayner's _always_ talking about you. 'Seifer did this!' and 'Seifer did that!'". Hayner sputtered indignantly at his mother. He wasn't **always** talking about him! Jeez! Make him sound obsessive much…

"Oh, really? I suppose it's all bad things of course." Seifer knew Hayner's mother wasn't stupid. There was no doubt she knew how he picked on her son. Which raised suspicion as to why she was allowing Hayner to live with him in the first place… Seifer was brought out of his musings as Hayner's mother spoke once again.

"Yes. Mostly bad. But he has said some good things before…"

"Hn. And what good things could he possibly say about me?" Seifer was certainly curious.

Hayner gazed at the two from the back of the car, listening in on the whole exchange. Was his mom _trying _to embarrass him! Sure seemed like it! He didn't say nice things about Seifer! …Only in his head… like when he thought about his nice abs, or his soft, silky hair or the way his muscles pulsed when he… Hayner internally smacked himself.

"Oh, just things along the lines of you being strong and such. Oh yes, I remember one time he also said… now what was it…" Hayner's mother placed her pointer finger at her lips as if it would help her remember. As if she didn't. Hayner knew exactly what she was referring to…. Oh God. His mom wouldn't _actually_ say it… would she??

"Oh! I remember!" Hayner went white. No. "He said, "God, mom! He's just so frustrating! Everytime I think I beat him… Bam! Nope. He pins me down! And it doesn't help that he's like a human sex god! I mean, he's already got so much going for him so why not also make him completely gorgeous! I mean, he just has this sexy, masculine presence about him! Y'know, I bet he's a cyborg… there's no way a human could be that perfect!'"

Hayner's mom smiled devilishly. She was going to have some fun before she left.

Seifer's smirk dropped into a gape and then right back into what was probably the biggest smirk any of them had ever seen. Hayner was positively mortified. He looked around for a 6 foot deep hole he could bury himself in. He couldn't find one. Oh shit.

Seifer strutted over to where Hayner stood, lowering his head so he was face to face with his favorite blonde cutie.

"A sex god, huh?"

Hayner flushed and sputtered unintelligibly. Behind him he could hear Pence and Roxas muffling their laughing. He could even hear Olette stifling a giggle. Axel was just plain cracking up.

"Well," Seifer drawled. "I don't blame you for thinking that. I really am pretty sexy, aren't I?" Seifer backed off slighty, enjoying the way Hayner scowled and blushed. He looked so damn cute sometimes.

"L-let's just unpack my shit." Hayner turned quickly to grab a bag and run it inside with it. He needed to get away from Seifer. As Hayner grabbed the largest bag, he felt a hand run along his arm and rest upon his own. He turned to see Seifer smirking lazily at him.

"Why don't I help you with that?" Seifer threw said bag over his shoulder and grabbed another bag on top of the one he already had. Hayner blushed slightly knowing Seifer was doing this to embarrass him... As if he wasn't already. Then Seifer smirked. "Now you can see these sexy muscles at work." Seifer turned abruptly and strode towards his house, making sure to sway his hips just to tease his favorite little blondie.

Hayner glared at his enemy. If looks could kill, Seifer would be a dead man walking. He turned to his mom, giving her a half-hearted scowl.

"Why, oh why, would you tell him that!" His mom chuckled and hugged her son close to her.

"Oh, c'mon sweetie. This is the last time I can pick on you!" Hayner smiled into his mom's neck. He couldn't be mad at his mom. He wouldn't see her for awhile so he was going to let her have her fun for today.

"Ugh. Love ya', mom." He teared up a little.

"I love you too, honey." She reluctantly released him so that she could see the time. Sarah looked at her watch and gasped. "Oh my goodness! It's already 5:45! I'm going to be late!" She embraced her son one last time before jumping in the car and speeding off to the airport. Not before she yelled something about calling him later.

Ugh. Mothers. He looked to his friends as Seifer walked back out of the house. It was happening. He was moving in with Seifer.

Moving Hayner's belongings into the house didn't take too long. Everyone had brought up a box or bag and made quick work of the task. Although, after they had finished, Seifer had shooed away the others without another thought. Hayner's friends were reluctant to leave, worrying what Seifer might do to their friend but were forced to leave as it was Seifer's house after all.

After the others had left, the two sat in an uncomfortable silence, neither knowing what to say or do. Seifer took his beanie off and ran a hand through his hair before shoving it back over his head. He spoke.

"Alright, lamer. Since you're gonna be here for awhile I might as well show you where everything is." Hayner simply nodded and followed Seifer through the house. The blonde bully showed him where the bathroom was, the kitchen, living room, game room, the room Hayner would be staying in, dining room and every other room you could think of. Besides his own room. The one room Hayner really wanted to see.

The younger blonde idly wondered if he should ask but decided that if Seifer wanted him to see his room, he'd show him. Seifer suddenly stopped in front of a door, directly across from his room. The bully opened the door and gestured inside.

"This is my room. I don't want to see you **ever** in here unless I say you can or you're dying. Got it?" Hayner nodded taking Seifer's room in.

It wasn't exactly what Hayner had pictured. It was mostly plain with a couple of band posters and a Struggle one. There was a nice sized bed directly in the middle of the room, up against the back wall and on the opposite wall, Hayner noticed a nice plasma TV mounted up. There were a couple shelves, lined with books and one with some trophies and in the corner a desk with Seifer's backpack thrown on top of it. His room looked relatively clean, only a single sock marring the otherwise perfect room.

Hayner shrugged. He kind of wanted more of a surprise. He was hoping to find something embarrassing that he could use against the scarred man but the only thing remotely blackmail worth was the fact that he found a Lady Gaga CD on his desk. But of course, even that was shattered as he explained that it belonged to Rai, who had left it here earlier that day. Which was strange but it was Rai.

Hayner turned to Seifer. "Nice room." He commented.

Seifer snorted. "You're so lame. C'mon downstairs." Seifer walked briskly out of the room and Hayner followed quickly behind him. Normally he would have retorted, telling Seifer not to order him around but he didn't want to piss the bully off on the first day. Second day was okay.

The two boys walked into the living room and Seifer motioned for Hayner to sit down as he dialed a number on the phone. Hayner sat on the plush couch, allowing himself to mold to the soft pillows. They felt nice…

"Yeah. Two large pizzas. One bacon and pineapple and one pepperoni. Yeah. 'Kay. Bye." Seifer shut his phone and plopped down next to Hayner. "Hope you haven't eaten yet. Have you?"

The camo clad lad (A/N: I made a rhyme!) shook his head. "Nope, we didn't have time to go anywhere." Hayner sat there for a moment before adding in something. "Hey, I didn't know you liked bacon and pineapple too."

Seifer glanced over to Hayner shaking his head. "I don't like it. In fact I think it sounds revolting."

Okay? That was confusing. Then why'd he order it? So Hayner asked. "If you don't like it, why'd you order it?" Seifer sighed giving him a look like he was stupid.

"Because you like it, stupid." That was… a surprise. "I see you getting that shit all the time when you go to Ronzio's so I knew you liked it. I like pepperoni so that ones for me though. I don't share." Seifer threw his head back and closed his eyes. Next to him, the younger watched as the miscreant let out a breath of air.

'I guess… he's not a complete asshole after all. There's at least one decent part in him. So I guess there is something to like about him…' Hayner smiled at the scene of the bully, so serene. He quickly hid the smile as Seifer opened his eyes and grabbed the remote and proceeded to turn the TV on. Scrubswas on. Hayner **loved **Scrubs!

"Like this show, lamer?" Seifer watched as Hayner immediately got into the show. It was somewhat amusing to see.

"Yeah, I watch it with Roxas all the time. We're always comparing ourselves to Turk and JD." Hayner lounged back and turned to face Seifer. "Actually, we compare all the characters to people in real life." Seifer was mildly interested. He also watched this show so he was kind of curious as to who he compared them too.

"Alright. So tell me. Who is everyone?"

"Well, I'm JD because in Roxas's words, I'm good-hearted but kind of an idiot sometimes. Roxas is Turk because he's JD's best friend. 'Lette is Elliot because they're both neurotic messes sometimes. Axel is Carla and Todd because Turk and Carla get married but also Todd because he's a pervert…" Hayner continued on until only Seifer was left. "And you're Dr. Cox because even if he's an ass, he's actually a good guy some of the time…" Hayner fell silent, wondering if Seifer would make a joke about it but Seifer remained silent as well.

Actually, Seifer was quite pleased that Hayner thought he was a good guy sometimes. Sure, he was an ass most of the time and very sarcastic but he actually cared sometime. He almost said thank you but luckily the doorbell rang.

Seifer bolted up and ran to the door to acquire his two pizzas. As he walked back, he threw one box at Hayner and sat back down to finish the episode. The young blonde wanted to say something but decided since Seifer didn't pick on him, he was probably okay with the compliment.

The boys sat in a comfortable silence, occasionally striking up a conversation about the episode on and by the time they had finshed, it was about 12:00 AM. Hayner yawned, stretching his arms above his head.

"Hey, it's kind of late so I'm going to go to bed." He got up and looked to the bully.

"Alright, chickenwuss. See you tomorrow morning… I guess." He felt awkward but he was sure Hayner felt the same way.

"Yeah… G'night Seif." Hayner ran upstairs.

And so there he was. Lying in bed. After his first day with Seifer. And he was still alive and uninjured. That could all change tomorrow… He just hoped he could somehow get close to the miscreant… Maybe then the bully might like him back… With all these thoughts in mind, Hayner finally drifted into a deep slumber.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and guess what?! If you press that pretty little review button, Seifer will strap Hayner to the bed and molest him ;)**

**And whoever is my 30th reviewer will get to request something! (if you'd like something, of course)****  
By 'something' I mean either a story, an AMV/GMV or background. I'm assuming most people would want a story of their choice but I also make AMVs & GMVs and I can make a background if you'd like.  
Also, if someone can come up with a hilarious pick-up line/joke that I _haven't _heard, I will also let them request something! **

**Hopefully this bribery works... **


End file.
